Caught In The Act
by ShyFangirl
Summary: The rest of the Marauders learn about Sirius and Remus's relationship. A fluffy Wolfstar fic.


_A/N: This is the first time I've ever written Wolfstar so please review and tell me what you think. This was originally posted on my Tumblr (inkblotsandoodles) through a request._

 _Reviews are better than sex!_

* * *

 **Caught In The Act**

Sirius straightened up immediately as James entered the dormitory. Remus simply smirked behind his book, _trying_ to finish his Potions essay.

"Guys, have you seen the map-" James paused. "Sirius, you okay?"

Sirius blushed, combing back his dark hair with one hand. "Yeah.. yeah, I was just... helping Remus."

James cracked a crooked smile, "with homework?"

"Yes."

"And _Remus_ needs _your_ help?"

"No," Remus finally said. "Sirius was definitely _not_ helping."

James simply shrugged, as Sirius stuck out his tongue at Remus, continuing to root around his trunk in search of the marauders map. The flush in Sirius's cheeks died down by the time he snatched it up.

"What do you need that for?" Remus asked, peering over the top of his textbook. "Lily hiding from you again?"

"Well," He ruffled his already messy hair, opening up the map, "yes, actually."

"I'd ask you how your love life is going, Prongs, but it's been the same since fourth year." Sirius smirked, jumping back onto his own bed, lying back with his hands behind his head. He grinned at a disgruntled James, who was now frowning at the map, hastily unfolding parts of the parchment.

After he left, Sirius closed his eyes, listening to Remus (in the bed across from him) breathe in, mutter inaudible nonsense, and scratch away at his essay.

Until he'd had enough, that is.

He knelt before Remus on the bed, his face hidden by the Potions books. Sirius playfully smirked, gripping the book and sliding out of his grasp and holding it away from Remus.

Remus raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? It's time you had a break."

"Yeah, but it's be better if I finished first."

"So we're on the same page."

Remus slapped at his hand, snatching back his book. "Some of us care about grades," he flicked him on the nose with his quill.

Sirius, leaning over Remus, their faces only inches apart, noted the pink tint in his cheeks. He bit back back a grin and kissed him.

Remus seemed a little reluctant, he whined into Sirius's mouth but Sirius felt him kiss back a moment later. His soft lips gently moving against his own, as Sirius moved his hand to his cheek, tilting his head so he had a better angle.

Sirius deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Remus's mouth; exploring him hungrily. Remus's hands dropped the essay and gripped onto Sirius's hips, pulling him onto his lap.

When he let out a moan, Remus blushed, watching Sirius pull away to smirk down at him. His eyes sparkled at him, but they were gone in a heartbeat as he crushed his lips against Remus's for the second time. And then third. And then fourth.

Remus's hands tangled themselves into Sirius's hair, trying determinedly to make him reciprocate the moan. Sirius only retaliated and bit down gently on Remus's lip, tugging it away slightly. He grinned down at his work: a truly distracted and flustered Moony. Perfect.

A cough sounded by the door and both of them froze.

They turned, their faces burning crimson as both James and Peter stood awkwardly in front of the door. James's hand was rubbing the back of his head; Peter didn't know where to look.

"So, this is helping Remus with his essay, huh?"

Remus was very aware that Sirius was straddling him on his own bed, both clearly dishevelled; messy hair, red lips, flushed faces, rumpled clothes. No way did they have an excuse for this one.

Sirius clearly caught onto this because a sly grin emerged under the initial embarrassment.

"I'm helping him with _something_."

Remus pushed him off, only making Sirius laugh harder.

"Well, can't say we didn't suspect something," Peter said. "Sirius has been trailing after you for ages."

"Hey!" Sirius, tried to get up, only managing to flip onto his side to glare at Peter. Remus had begun to tidy up the parchment and books that had been strewn across the bed; forgotten. "I do not _trail._ My magnetisms' too strong. Remus was nuts about _me_."

"Sure, whatever makes you feel better." Remus smirked, now perched on Sirius's bed to finish the essay. He seemed to be writing a lot faster now.


End file.
